


Fiery Eyes, Blazing Passion

by Dmitri_Aspen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Humans, Berwald needs to learn to not anger a demon—, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at the very end, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitri_Aspen/pseuds/Dmitri_Aspen
Summary: If only Berwald hadn’t showed up, then nobody would’ve gotten hurt. Well, at least Sigurd can make it clear who Timo belongs to. Wait, why are they being interrupted?





	Fiery Eyes, Blazing Passion

Timo is currently going through the movie shelf in his living room, trying to decide which movie he should put on when Berwald, Magnus, and Eiríkur arrive. He’s humming a comforting tune contently, until two pale, tattooed arms suddenly wrap themselves around his waist, making him jump in surprise. Once he hears a deep chuckle that rumbled pleasantly against his back, Timo let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against against the familiar, cold chest.

“Y’all’ight?” Sigurd murmurs in his husky, broken tongue. Timo is definitely proud of how much progress the demon has made in learning to speak in Timo’s mother tongue. It took at least seven months for Sigurd to be able to say “‘m Sigurd,” even then, he has a thick accent.

  
“A bit tired, but ’m well,” not the full truth, Timo muses. Sigurd always catches on if Timo is lying. He feels the demon’s tail whip around, hitting the Finn’s leg. Sigurd knows.

“Work?” Sigurd can’t understand the concept of people going to large, fancy buildings when all they do is sit in one spot and stare at a glowy-thing that he finds irritating to the eyes. People who do that only really hurt themselves, and those around them thanks to the bitchy attitude the place puts them in. Sigurd worries for Timo, but he always said he runs around the building as a messenger and deliverer of sorts. It doesn’t put Sigurd at much ease, but at least he doesn’t have to threaten to burn the building to the ground because Timo sits in one spot for hours.

Timo sighs. Of course he got it so quickly. Six years together leads to that sort of thing. “Yes. They’re all just so...” he wasn’t sure what to say. Annoying? Selfish? Assholes?

  
“I hurt?” Sigurd growls out darkly, tail whipping around violently. Timo sighs and reaches his hand up, slapping Sigurd’s head as best he could, making the demon grunt as the hand hits the base of one of his horns.

“How many times do I need to tell ya t’ not hurt people? I know that was fairly common where you come from, but it’s mostly unacceptable in this place.” Timo scolds, making Sigurd tense. The demon pouts and nibbles at Timo’s neck before slinking away slyly. Timo spins around and sees a smirking face. “Damn it, you hot bastard.”

“‘m from hot place.” Sigurd mutters before walking away, out of the living room. Timo’s face flushes, and he rapidly pats his cheeks before shaking his head.

“I honestly would ask the others how we’re not dating if they knew Sigurd existed.” Timo mumbles, sighing and grabbing a random movie and tossing it onto the table in front of the sofa. Sigurd, who was standing right outside the room, tilts his head and flicks his tail in confusion. For about two years now, Timo has been spouting nonsense about “dating” and “love”. The demon’s mind just couldn’t understand what the words meant, no matter how many times Timo explained them (Sigurd also used the internet for a good ten minutes one time to try to find an explanation. He spent the rest of the day laying in his nest with a severe headache).

Timo walks out of the living room, towards the kitchen. Since the living room has multiple doorways, Timo doesn’t run into Sigurd. The demon slinks back into the living room, staring at the doorway he knows Timo walked through. With sensitive ears, he hears Timo walking around the kitchen, taking something out of a cupboard and placing it on the counter. The Finn did mention a few days ago that three people would be arriving here today, and Sigurd would need to remain hidden in the attic for the period of time they’re here. Timo must be preparing his strange concoctions for them. Timo calls it food, but Sigurd isn’t too sure about that.

Sigurd silently walks to the kitchen, tail swaying slightly with his steps. He leans against the doorway and watches as Timo rushes around, working to make another strange array of wanna-be food. The Finn is mouthing the lyrics to a song stuck on repeat his head.

Sigurd suddenly recalls all the times Timo would press his lips to the demon’s cheeks, and how red the Finn’s face would get (Sigurd learned it was a way of greeting people in this world). Sometimes, Timo would accidentally kiss Sigurd on the lips because he would move his face. Timo’s face would flare up and he would quickly back away, stuttering out countless apologies. The first time that happened, Sigurd wrapped an arm around Timo’s waist, thinking about how the Finn said people who have kissed each other do this sort of thing. Without saying anything, and ignoring Timo’s protests, Sigurd kissed Timo again on the lips. This earned the demon a solid slap to the face and multitudes of curses from the Finn. Timo ran away from Sigurd, and the two didn’t talk to each other for three days, though it was rather difficult since they lived together.

At the thought of how warm Timo was, Sigurd feels lust beginning to stir up inside him. He growls and shakes his head violently. He knows he can’t take care of it in this world like he did in the past.

“Sigurd? You okay over there?” Timo’s soft voice brings Sigurd out of the cloud of lust that was beginning to blur his mind. “Did you sense another virgin woman nearby?” he asks almost somberly, though it was intended as a light joke. Sigurd shakes his head, growling again. “You should probably lie down. We don’t want the house to possibly burn down again!” Timo makes it seem like a joke, but he knows what Sigurd is capable of when he gets in these moods and it terrifies the Finn. He tore up an entire tree and chucked it into the nearby lake once.

Sigurd nods, and Timo places a hand on the demon’s shoulders, leading him upstairs towards the attic, where Sigurd appeared six years ago. They were both rather scared of each other at first, and Sigurd nearly blew up the attic. Once Timo said his own name at least a dozen times in a frenzy to save his home, Sigurd calmed down and the fire he was holding in his palms disappeared and he took on a much more human-like form.

“How long?” Sigurd mutters. He was trying to ask how long he would have to stay up here while Timo has guests over. Timo says until nightfall at the latest, and the guests may even stay over during the night. Sigurd pouts, but he doesn’t try to argue.

When they reach the attic, Sigurd dashes for the corner he’s claimed as his own. He falls onto the cushions, rolling around for a bit and ending up with a pillow wrapped in his arms. Timo laughs and walks over, sitting next to the nest Sigurd built, but doesn’t touch it. The demon hisses when the Finn tries to get a pillow for himself. He apologizes and backs away, and Sigurd curls up, still holding the pillow.

Timo finds it adorable when Sigurd is like this, territorial of what he finds comforting. Sigurd dozes off fairly quickly, and Timo reaches over and nudges a lock of pale blond hair that had fallen onto Sigurd’s face behind his ear, avoiding the scaly, purple horn that sprouts from right above his ear. Timo smiles warmly and gets up as quietly as he can, freezing each time Sigurd stirred or made a noise. It took a while, but Timo was able to get back downstairs and into the kitchen without waking Sigurd. He falls asleep alarmingly quickly, and it still makes Timo feel as if something were wrong with Sigurd.

\----

After an hour, the doorbell rings, and Timo glances over the table in the dining room a final time before walking towards the front door to let his guests in. When he opens the door, Magnus tackles Timo into an icy hug. The three had walked in the snow to get here, and they were all fairly cold. Timo chuckles and pats Magnus’s back.

“Get off of him!” Eiríkur grumbles, pulling on Magnus’s scarf. Berwald remains silent as he pushes Magnus off of Timo and helps the Finn up. He mutters a hushed thanks to Berwald, and Timo greets the three politely. He ushers them inside, closing the door behind them.

“There’s some food on the table, so you can help yourselves. I’ll get a fire started.” Timo also gestures to the coat rack, saying they can take their jackets off if they want. Eiríkur’s jacket doesn’t remain on his body for much longer after that statement. Magnus says he’ll get some food, and he’s gone in seconds. Berwald says he’ll help Timo with the fire. Eiríkur shrugs and goes off in the direction where Magnus went.

“So, how have you been doing, Berwald?” Timo asks timidly to break the semi-awkward silence. Berwald hums and says he’s been under some stress lately, but he’s doing rather well. They fall back into silence, but at least it isn’t as tense as it was before. Berwald tosses the logs into the fireplace, and Timo makes sure the damper is open and that the flue is primed before placing some kindling on top of the logs along with a lighter. Nobody wants a house full of smoke. Though, now that the fire’s starting up, Timo has to make sure Sigurd doesn’t wake up. Fire tends to cause that unless the demon’s used up a lot of magic recently.

“Yo, Timo! I don’t know what this is, but it’s delicious!” Magnus charges into the living room with a cup of vispipuuro in his hand. “I can taste lingonberries in it, so it’s amazing in my book!”

Timo laughs. “Nice to know you enjoy it, Magnus. Eiríkur, is there anything you found delicious?” Eiríkur peers into the room, a glare on his face.

“If anyone touches the lingonberry pie, I’ll stab them with a spoon.” Eiríkur mumbles out before walking back towards the dining room. Timo chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

“I was planning on staying with this pudding stuff, so he doesn’t need t’ worry ‘bout me.” Magnus grins, taking another spoonful from the bowl and walking away. Berwald hums in slight annoyance before walking over to the coat rack and taking his jacket off. Timo notices how slow the large man is removing the jacket, and he notes that under his mental list of strange things about Berwald.

Timo skips over to the kitchen, expecting to see both Magnus and Eiríkur devouring the food. What he saw, however, slightly concerned him. Magnus and Eiríkur were having a rather intense stare down.

“Are- Are you two all right?” Timo asks hesitantly, jumping as he feels Berwald place a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“He dared to touch my pie,” Eiríkur mutters indignantly. Magnus groans.

“I only wanted to try a slice! There’s no way you can finish a whole pie on your own!” Magnus retorts, slamming a fork onto the table. Eiríkur’s glare hardens even further. Timo gulps nervously.

“Hey, we shouldn’t fight at the table, right?” He laughs apprehensively. Berwald marches forward and stands by Magnus’s side, glaring at the wild blond. Magnus sizes Berwald up with a heavy gaze. Timo honestly should’ve seen this coming. “How about I leave the pie here, and take the vispipuuro into the living room?” Eiríkur slowly nods, and Magnus mutters his agreement. Berwald backs away from Magnus and returns to Timo’s side.

Timo picks up the remaining vispipuuro and carries it to the living room, which the fireplace has warmed the place up considerably. He places the bowl down, and Magnus pounces on it. Timo sighs and walks into the hallway, leaning against the wall.

Berwald follows, eyeing the Finn with dark eyes. Though Magnus and Eiríkur are here, that doesn’t mean Berwald can’t spend alone time with his future lover. When he sees Timo leaning against the wall, head bowed down and eyes closed, he feels his heart flutter. Berwald approaches Timo cautiously, knowing that he must be rather stressed.

At the sound of footsteps, Timo glances up. When he makes eye contact with Berwald, he jumps. “Oh, hey there, Berwald!” he chuckles nervously. “What brings you over here?” Timo doesn’t like the stoic look on Berwald’s face, and he fidgets around apprehensively. Berwald doesn’t say anything as he takes another step closer to Timo. The Finn backs away, but Berwald only gets closer. Timo gasps as Berwald suddenly grabs his wrist, yanking him close to the Swede’s chest.

“Ber-Berwald, what are you—” Timo’s cut off when Berwald leans down, forcefully pressing his lips to Timo’s. The Finn lets out a muffled groan of protest, wiggling around in Berwald’s hold. His grasp doesn’t let up, and he only seems to be encouraged by the various noises Timo’s making. Berwald moves to pin Timo to the wall, further immobilizing the Finn.

\----

Sigurd found the unfamiliar voices and auras to be rather annoying, but he knew he couldn’t do anything. He rolls around in his soft nest, grunting as he accidentally hits the wall. The demon flops onto his stomach, staring aimlessly at his favorite pillow. He honestly doesn’t enjoy being cooped up, but he knows he can’t be seen. Last time he did that, a few centuries ago, the humans tried to murder him with wooden stakes and some strange, hand-held objects that looked similar to a ‘T’ in this world’s alphabet. He shivers, remembering the experience. He tells himself to put it off for now, and that he can dwell on that later if he needs to.

Sigurd continues rolling around out of boredom, occasionally summoning a few fireballs to toss around, without burning anything thankfully. After a while, he gets up and digs through the box Timo said some books were in. Whenever the demon got bored, he would try to read something and then explain it to Timo later. Sigurd didn’t do so well for the first few years, but there’s been some evident improvement as of late.

He grabs a book that looked like it wouldn’t have too many words. Sigurd opens it and falls back into his nest, quickly rolling onto his stomach. From what he can gather, this book is about two males who switched bodies. The younger, named Lovino, was livid about the switch. The other male, named Antonio, seemed to be trying to improve their relationship with the switch. It confused Sigurd. He doesn’t understand the human’s infatuation with romance.

The demon jolts in surprise when he suddenly feels auras of rage radiating off of two of the guests Timo invited over. There’s also another aura of discomfort pulsating rather powerfully. Underlying the rage and discomfort, there’s a faint aura of lust? Sigurd shakes his head and tries to go back to reading.

His tail twitches around, serving to further distract Sigurd. He groans and slams the book shut, rolling onto his back. The aura of lust seems to be getting stronger by the minute, and it’s starting to greatly unnerve Sigurd. He moves to lie on his side, and he eyes the faded blue sweatshirt Timo always leaves up here in case the demon want to cuddle up with something else other than his plush nest.

He huffs in amusement when he remembers his first time trying to wear it. Sigurd nearly burned it out of contempt because he couldn’t get his head through due to the branch-like horns on his scalp. Timo had rushed upstairs at the sound of furious thumping around to see Sigurd tangled up in the sweatshirt in the middle of the attic floor, and he had to take a few seconds for himself in order to not burst out laughing. The demon certainly doesn’t want a repeat of that.

So Sigurd rises from his comfortable nest, walking towards where the hoodie is draped across a stray pile of boxes. He notes with a faint growl that his fingernails are growing sharper. He has to make sure he keeps himself in check, or things can go horribly wrong.

The demon, with careful hands, places the hoodie over his head and slides it on with relative ease, the fabric nearly getting caught on his horns. He manages to get the sweatshirt on with no further difficulties, and he tucks his tail underneath the hoodie. He throws the hood onto his head, the fabric catching on his horns and falling back to its original position. He throws it up again, the same result repeating.

With a deep growl, Sigurd carefully grasps the rim and pulls it up as high as he could before yanking it down onto his face, his hands practically slamming into his cheeks. He grunts, but sighs in relief because he finally got the hood to cover his scaly, purple horns. The demon wishes human clothing wasn’t as complex as it is. Then again, they can’t make they're own clothes appear on their body like he can do.

Realizing he must’ve dissolved his pants (again) while he was napping, Sigurd summons black sweatpants along with fuzzy socks. He has a strange tendency to disrobe himself using magic as he sleeps. Timo has seen the demon in nothing but boxers on several occasions.

Checking over himself a final time, content with what he sees, Sigurd silently creeps towards the stairs, wondering what he’ll discover. His tail twitches again as his nose picks up the scent of arousal along with a pounding aura of disdain and discontent. Someone must be doing something to Timo. The thought enrages the demon, and he feels fires of fury starting to whip around in his chest, fingertips throbbing with faint pain as his nails grow sharper.

He’ll make whoever’s touching his Timo regret even knowing the Finn.

\----

Berwald didn’t let up, not giving Timo even the slightest chance to breath. When Timo did try to breath, Berwald ended up shoving his tongue inside the Finn’s mouth. Timo weakly grabs Berwald’s shirt, trying to push the Swede away. He doesn’t budge. The heat pouring from the Swede’s mouth makes Timo want to vomit. He doesn’t like this. He wants out, he wants to escape from Berwald’s intimidating presence.

Sigurd darts around the house, trying to find where the smell is coming from. He mentally curses the fact he can’t figure out the exact spot of the smells source. The closer he gets to his target, the harder it is to pinpoint its location.

The demon peers into the kitchen, seeing the back of a man with nearly snow-white hair. Sigurd sniffs the air. Not here, he tells himself. The man turns around, and Sigurd barely escapes. Eiríkur knew something was up, but he just wanted to eat his pie in peace, so he decided to stay out of it until things got violent.

Next, Sigurd scans the living room from the doorway. There’s another man with gravity defying hair. The demon shakes his head and bolts away, the scent getting stronger as he approaches the hallway leading to Timo’s bedroom.

Sigurd hisses as the throbbing in his fingertips increases in speed and pain. His fingernails are now fine-tipped and sharp, along with the tips turning pitch black. He shakes his head and practically leaps into the hallway, only to freeze at the sight of Timo being pinned to the wall by a fairly large man, someone clearly taller than Sigurd himself. The demon brings a hand up to his head, fighting the primal urge to fight and kill. He growls lowly, and the two men stop.

The taller blond pulls away and glares at Sigurd, but he doesn’t release Timo. The Finn is trying to catch his breath while mumbling airy pleas for Sigurd to do something. The demon’s heart and head are pounding with power, and he worries for the end result. Slowly, Sigurd walks towards the two. He catches a feeble smile on Timo’s lips before the demon makes eye contact with the man holding Timo hostage. Timo mumbled the name “Berwald”, and Sigurd assumes that’s the name of that bastard.

“Who’re ya?” Berwald mumbled lowly, a deadly threat lying underneath it. Sigurd tries to speak, but he can’t form proper words in a language they’ll both understand. He settles for letting loose a bit more of the dark magic building up inside. The demon’s pupils turn into cat-like slits and the irises become blood red. Berwald’s eyes widen in shock, his vice grip on Timo tightening still. Timo lets out a strangled gasp as his eyes screw shut as pain flourishes in his chest.

“I ask y’ who y’ are, freak,” Berwald repeats, voice gravelly and the unsaid threat even larger than before. Sigurd growls, unable to say much else. He takes a few steps closer to Berwald and Timo. The Swede backs away, still holding Timo.

Sigurd mumbles his name, it coming out as a rough, garbled mess. Berwald tilts his head in confusion, wondering why this strange man won’t speak clearly. Timo whimpers in pain and struggles again, and Berwald barely has time to react before Sigurd lunges forward, punching Berwald directly in the face and smashing his glasses.

Sigurd’s eyes flash red, sharp, pointed teeth being bared as he snarls aggressively. Black bolts of lightning travel down the demon’s arm, circling around the wrist and crackling with barely contained power. Sigurd murmurs an ancient curse in his native tongue before nailing Berwald again. Berwald grunts, face contorting as the magic forcefully flows into his body. Timo gasps as he feels the power radiating off from Berwald and Sigurd, struggling to free himself again. Timo was successful this time, and he practically jumped onto Sigurd, in hopes of finding comfort and to stop the demon’s rage before it got worse.

Berwald gasps and sends a weak, final glare towards Sigurd before promptly collapsing. Timo gawks, but he hugs Sigurd even tighter, not sure if he should be terrified of Sigurd or worry for Berwald. Though all thoughts come to a sudden halt when Sigurd wraps his arms around Timo’s waist, burying his head in the crook of the Finn’s neck and softly growling.

Timo lets out a shaky sigh and leans back into Sigurd’s chest, enjoying the familiar icy feeling of the demon’s skin. Though Timo doesn’t have much time to relax before Sigurd swiftly scoops the smaller man into his arms and darts towards the attic stairs.

Magnus peeks into the hallway in hopes of finding Timo to get the vispipuuro recipe, only to scream in surprise at the sight of a now bleeding Berwald. Eiríkur dashes in and rams into Magnus’s side accidentally. Wearing socks while running on a wooden floor is a horrible idea. He, too, yells in shock when he sees Berwald. The two worriedly look at each other before shouting Timo’s name and bolting off in a frenzy to find the Finn.

\----

The hood somehow managed to fall off of Sigurd’s head and reveal his horns as he was sprinting towards the attic with Timo. He heard Magnus and Eiríkur scream, and he’s gravely concerned as to what they saw. The two calling out Timo’s name doesn’t help at all either. Timo senses something odd about Sigurd, as if he were barely restraining something.

Sigurd kicks the door open, having left it cracked open when he went downstairs earlier, and he finally slows down to a halt. He seems to hesitate, looking down at Timo with anxious yet fiery eyes. Timo tilts his head to rest it on Sigurd’s shoulder, trying to comfort the demon but only making him more tense. The Finn backs away, pouting.

“Nest,” Sigurd grumbles out, looking away. Timo looks at the mountain of pillows and blankets in confusion before briefly glancing at Sigurd. He takes a few steps forward, trying to tell Timo a message he can’t put into words. When Timo shakes his head, Sigurd walks up to his nest and gently places Timo on the plush blankets.

The Finn’s face flushes and he tries to form a sentence. What he wanted to say, he isn’t sure, but he does want to know why Sigurd is actually allowing him to touch the nest and even sit inside it. The demon doesn’t appear as if he was planning on attacking Timo, but there’s something that tells the Finn something’s wrong.

Sigurd crawls on top of Timo, straddling him while staring down with eyes that show want and hesitancy. Timo gasps, face heating even further as realization hits him full force. He stutters out unintelligible words before muttering a curse and grabbing the demon’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Sigurd freezes, eyes going wide and the crimson rapidly fading away, the usual dark blue appearing once again.

Timo wonders if what Sigurd’s doing is all right. Once he notices that Sigurd isn’t resisting, Timo pulls away to see the demon’s eyes flickering in desire. He growls out the Finn’s name, some of the hesitance from earlier dissolving. Timo murmurs the demon’s name, thinking about where they're current situation could lead them.

“Okay?” Sigurd mutters, voice low and husky. Timo shudders and nods, prompting Sigurd to lean down and connect their lips again with a tender touch. Timo’s arms move to wrap around Sigurd’s neck when he tries to pull away again. Sigurd softly grunts and continues kissing Timo, hand moving up to cup his cheek. Sigurd’s tail slowly wags around, occasionally patting Timo’s legs. He hums happily, knowing that usually meant Sigurd was content with the current situation.

Sigurd slowly pulls away, much to Timo’s annoyance. Sigurd rests his forehead against Timo’s, inwardly chuckling as he sees Timo pouting. He whines, trying to get Sigurd to kiss him again. Seeing that Sigurd won’t budge, Timo tries to think of some sort of plan to get what he wants.

It clicks after a few seconds. Timo smirks and wraps his legs around Sigurd’s waist, flustering the demon. Timo then proceeds to use his strength to roll over and force Sigurd onto his back. Sigurd grunts, putting up minimal resistance because of the sudden movement, but he’s quick to relax and stare up into Timo’s eyes, all signs of doubt replaced by evident desire.

“I get what I want, Sigurd,” Timo purrs. Sigurd smirks, an incredibly attractive sight to behold. Timo is amazed that Sigurd, a demon, is able to submit so easily. His tail flicks around, ghosting over the hem of Timo’s pants.

Both men freeze when two pairs of feet start thumping up the stairs.

“For God’s, sake, Timo—” Magnus yells out, only to end up cutting himself off when he sees Timo and Sigurd. Eiríkur, forgetting he shouldn’t run with socks on a wooden floor, slams into Magnus’s back and nearly stumbles back downstairs. Though Magnus saved Eiríkur before that could happen.

“What the hell, Timo,” Eiríkur deadpans, staring blankly at he and Sigurd. Timo nervously looks away. Sigurd growls lowly, hints of red flickering in his eyes again.

“I know you have desires and fantasies, Timo, but Berwald’s currently bleeding out in the middle of the hallway and I honestly think we should get him to a hospital.” Magnus dramatically gestures to the stairs. Eiríkur says he’ll call an ambulance. He wanted to leave as soon as he could.

Magnus gulps and takes a few hesitant steps closer. How the hell did he not realize another person (?) was living with Timo before? However, when he gets within arms reach of Sigurd’s nest, Sigurd hisses and hugs Timo closer to him. Sigurd’s legs envelop Timo’s waist, his arms wrapping around Timo’s shoulders.

“Mine,” Sigurd snarls. Magnus raises his arms in weak defense and dashes downstairs. It’s probably better to leave Timo and whoever that other man is alone for now...


End file.
